Error correcting codes (ECC), such as low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, are being used increasingly in storage devices such as hard-disk systems and solid-state systems. Sometimes to decode these codes, iterative ECC decoding is performed where a decoder operates on encoded data for multiple iterations. Iterative decoding often consumes higher power, particularly if the system is attempting to decode many pieces of fairly noisy data (e.g., an off-track servo or unusually noisy media) where the ECC decoder is required to perform a larger than average number of iterations. As a result, the peak power consumption of the system may spike, resulting in increased temperature which is undesirable. It would be desirable to develop techniques to control power consumption and/or temperature in systems that include iterative ECC decoders.